Mystery
by German-Pigeons
Summary: AU: In a world without Sakura, who would replace her? A strange girl named Nazo, takes the place on Team 7 with her best friend Naruto and their worst enemy Sasuke. Adventure ensues.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Soooo, this is my first fic and my first chapter. Sorry if it's a bit rubbish, or my storyline sucks. It's set in an AU with my OC as part of Naruto's team instead of Sakura. No offense to Sakura fans it's just I don't find her personality to be very interesting. It's all OMG SASUKEEEE I LURVE YOU! Seriously though, no offense. Parts of the story will be changed, some minor things, some major things, but it follows the basic theme of the anime series.**

**Here is the link to a (crap) picture of Nazo: deviantart(dot)com/#/d4z1urn**

**In this chapter she is actually a child with her hair down but she basically looks the same otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim no rights to any of the other characters, just Nazo. I also claim no rights to quite a bit of the storyline. That belongs to the creators of Naruto.**

**Mystery**

**Prolouge: How it all Began**

_**Five years ago**_

Each of the class stepped up to take the exam, Sasuke was first, passing with flying colours, then came Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata,Chouji and the rest of the class. They all passed aswell. Only Naruto remained.

He stepped up and swallowed, pulled out his kunai knives and flung them at the targets. Of course being the clumsy boy he was, he missed every single shot. Iruka-Sensei sighed.

"Naruto can't you try a bit harder in class?" He asked.

"I was trying hard Sensei!" The small boy pouted and crossed his arms in frustration "But my kunai knives were rubbish and not good enough."

"Naruto..." Iruka-Sensei sighed again.

"You're just a loser." A boy's voice jeered. That voice belonging to none other than the most popular boy in school, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah, loser!" Kiba repeated and laughed.

Soon the whole class was laughing at Naruto. He felt completely surrounded. Iruka-Sensei tried to install order but it didn't work. Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be Hokage one day! Then you'll all have to respect me!" He yelled, bursting through the crowd and running off. He vaugley heard his Sensei calling his name, but was to upset to come back.

The girl sighed, her long silvery-white hair framing her face as she bent down to pick up her pouch, which had fallen off for the third time that day. She clipped it back onto the sash around her waist and adjusted it to fit properly.

She stood back up and brushed the dirt off her white dress.

_It's only my first hour of school and I'm already lost and got a mark on my dress. Oh well it can't be helped I suppose._ She thought to herself, aimlessly wandering around the building.

She soon found herself in what seemed to be the back courtyard, where a big tree stood at the edge with a swing attatched to it. On said swing, was a sad-looking boy. He seemed to be crying.

She bit her lip and decided that it was best to maybe see what was wrong with the blonde-haired boy. She slowly approached him and stood infront of him.

"Why are you crying?" She questioned, her voice at it's normal monotone level.

The boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes, looking up at her. He had striking blue eyes and they had tears edging at the sides.

"I'm not crying!" He whined.

The girl tilted her head in confusion "Yes you are. There are streaks of water trailing down your cheeks and your eyes are slightly red. So why are you crying?"

"I-I... I'm crying because everybody hates me!" He hung his head down and more tears dripped onto the ground.

"Well that's not true. I don't hate you." She said.

He looked up again "Y-you don't?"

"No. Why would I? I don't even know you. What is your name?" She blinked a couple of times, removing some dust from her eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki." He said, a small smile coming to his lips "You?"

"My name? I am called Nazo." She bowed slightly "Who made you cry?"

He looked away and frowned "That Sasuke. He thinks he's so great just 'cause every girl likes him. He called me a loser."

"What does this boy look like?"

"Moody-looking, dark hair and eyes. Why?"

"Where is your class?"

"Um, it's just through those big doors over there." He pointed to them "And again why?"

"Wait here." Nazo said, turning and walking towards where he had directed her to.

Sasuke listened intently as the teacher explained chakra control. That is until a girl entered the door of his class.

"Ah I've been expecting you." Iruka-Sensei smiled warmly "Class this is Nazo. She will be joining this school as a new pupil. Please treat her with respect."

Nazo turned to face the class and immediatley spotted him.

_Great. Another fangirl to worry about. As if Ino and the others weren't bad enough._ He growled internally, trying to avoid her gaze. But somewhere in his mind it registered that her gaze was not the normal starstruck one, but a cold one. That certainly intrigued him.

"Now take a seat please Nazo."

The girl walked up beside him and narrowed her eyes. He noticed they were a deep shade of purple, contrasting with her fair hair.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked in a bored tone.

Her face maintained it's almost angry look. Her lips twisting downward. Before the Uchiha could react she had lifted her fist back and smashed it into his face.

Naruto watched as Iruka-Sensei brought the girl outside and proceeded to scold her. She didn't seem at all affected by it and simply strolled over to Naruto after Iruka had left.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, the curiousity in his voice obvious.

"I punched Sasuke Uchiha. I believe I broke his nose aswell." Nazo told him.

Naruto's eyes brightened "Really? But why?"

"Because he teased you. I sense that you are truly a good person Naruto Uzamaki. You too are an orphan, yes?" She asked.

Naruto nodded "You too? I've never met someone like me!" He jumped up and tugged at her cardigan sleeve "So you're in the orphanage too huh?"

She nodded "Yes, I am afraid so." A distant look crossed her stoic features for a moment before vanishing "What happened to your parents?"

He scratched the back of his head "No idead, nobody will actually tell me. What about your's?"

Her face hardened "I would prefer to not talk about it right now. It is nothing to do with you personally, I just feel uncomfortable about it."

"Oh ok. Well you wanna eat lunch together today?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer.

She thought for a moment before replying "Yes. I would like that very much."

"Well it seems to be broken but it should heal within a week. You should go home." The nurse smiled softly at Sasuke as she gently swabbed all the drying blood away "Still it is unbelievable that little girl did this. I certainly wouldn't want to be on her bad side. What did you do?"

Sasuke frowed, which wrinkled his nose, causing the pain to heighten "Nothing. I don't even know her."

He slipped out of the infirmary once his injury had been treated, before he could be asked anything else. He was in a bad mood and for once had reason to be.

_What's up with that stupid girl punching me? I mean I never did anything to her!_ He huffed to himself. As he turned a corner he saw that idiot Naruto walking with someone.

_The girl._ He clenched his jaw and waited for them to pass by.

"It was so great of you to do that for me! You seem to be the only girl who doesn't think Sasuke's perfect or amazing or something!" The blonde grinned.

"I do not percieve others on their looks, I see their soul. He has a soul full of hatred. Plus he hurt you, so I had to get revenge." She shook her head, her locks of hair flopping about messily and the ribbon tied in her hair loosened slightly.

"Uh huh. Well you're the first person to really talk to me or want anything to do with me!"

"That is because others do not see your kind soul, Naruto."

"I can tell you and me are gonna be really great friends!" He looked fit to burst out of sheer excitement "Maybe even best buddies!"

"I am sure we will, Naruto Uzamaki."

They finally passed by, leaving the hall clear for Sasuke to continue walking.

_A soul full of hatred? How could she possibly know of the hate I have for Ita... Him. There is something different about that girl. Something strange._

And although Sasuke didn't know it, he was undeniably correct.

**A/N: Yay for sucky endings! Seriously though I hope this was good enough, R&R please! Au revoir, mes amis!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: So you learnt how they met, but what about how they are now? Well the only way to find out my dear friends, is to read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim no rights to any of the other characters, just Nazo. I also claim no rights to quite a bit of the storyline. That belongs to the creators of Naruto.**

**Chapter One: Friendship at it's Finest**

_**Monday 16th March, 8:04am**_

"Naruto, wake up we are going to be late." A muffled voice called out through the wall.

"Mmmph." Came his reply, still half-asleep.

The door to his bedroom was opened and a heavy object was thrown at his head.

"Owww! Alright, alright I'm up!" He yelled and sat up, rubbing the spot where the item had hit.

He saw that the thing in question was a rather large book on some sort of mathimatical equation. Damn maths was always bugging him, even when he wasn't at school!

Some clothes came flying at him and fell onto his lap.

"How late are we gonna be?" He asked.

"Late enough to warrant a detention if you don't hurry up." Nazo sighed "Just get dressed and come have insta-ramen for breakfast."

At the mere mention of ramen, Naruto was like a cheetah. He changed his clothes so fast, you would have mistaken him for some sort of amazingly fast Jounin.

He sat at the table with a smile plastered on his face, as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him.

"Eat quickly, this is a big day remember?" Nazo sat opposite him, drinking some juice.

"Fff?" He asked through a mouthful of his favourite food.

She rolled her eyes "It's the day we officially become ninja."

Naruto almost dropped his fork. How could have he forgotten _that_? "I'm gonna ace that test!"

"I am sure you will Naruto. But remember, chew and swallow before you talk." She said, sipping her drink.

After finishing eating he forgot his pouch, _twice_ and had to rush back to find it. By the time he and Nazo had made to their class, there were barely any seats left. Just two.

And of course they just had to be next to Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto growled and clenched his fists, seriously cursing the gods.

Nazo placed a hand on his shoulder "I'll sit next to him, you sit next to me, okay?"

"You don't have to do that-"

"But I want to."

They took their seats and ignored the curious looks from everyone in the class.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

Naruto, being the suspicious fool he was, jumped on the back of the chair in front of Sasuke's place.

"What are you smirkin' at?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Who says I was smirking?" The Uchiha snapped.

"Naruto, calm down." Nazo said, she could see this ending badly.

"Listen to her, _Naruto_." Sasuke drawled.

At that exact moment, the boy sitting on the chair Naruto was balancing on the back of, tilted backwards. Effectively smooshing Naruto's lips to Sasuke's.

Every girl in the class shrieked at the sight of their precious Sasuke's first kiss being stolen by the blonde.

Naruto fell back onto the floor, feeling bile rise in his throat "Oh my god, that was disgusting!" He shuddered.

Sasuke was coughing, almost choking to death. He hunched over the desk.

Nazo was shaking her head, she knew something was going to happen, she just hadn't expected _that_. She let out an exasperated sigh.

Girls were crowding around Naruto, with scary looks on their faces. Especially Ino. She had a terrifying glare.

Naruto shifted backwards nervously "H-hey it wasn't my fault! You don't actually think I liked that, do you?"

Before the girls could advance, Nazo appeared in front of him, shielding him from their fury.

"Lay one finger on him." She said "I dare you." Her voice was deceptively calm, everybody knew that she could pack a serious punch since her first day at school. The girls all backed away.

"Why do you protect that little idiot anyways?" Ino frowned "He's just a loser."

Nazo lowered her head and bared her teeth "He happens to be the most wondeful person I have ever met. Now would you kindly piss off?"

"Make me." She taunted.

Iruka-Sensei entered the class just in time "All right break it up." He instructed "I don't care what this is, or who started it. I am finishing it."

Everyone complied without much off a hassle, settling back down into their seats. Naruto gave Nazo a grateful smile and she returned it.

"Now you all know what day it is right?" Iruka said, elicting excited whisperes from the class "It is the day you all officially become ninja! Now come step down to the front and form an orderly line!"

Everybody clambered down, all pushing and shoving, wanting to be first. Nazo was seemingly the only one who was acting sanely.

She took her place behind Naruto, who was fourth in line.

First was, of course, Sasuke. He cloned himself with a trace of fault, two spitting images of the Uchiha.

Next was Kiba, who also passed. Then came Shino. Who, guess what, also passed.

Naruto sped up to the front of the class, eager to finally become a Genin.

"Iruka-Sensei, watch this!" He clasped his hands together "Sexy-No-Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke billowed around Naruto and when it finally cleared, he stood there, as an almost fully naked girl.

"Iruka-Sensei..." He said, flipping his long blonde hair and blinking his blue eyes innocently "Do you think you could pass me?"

The whole class was silent and in shock. Except for Nazo, who should have seen this coming.

"Wha!" Iruka gasped "Naruto what the hell!"

"Naruto, take this seriously!" Nazo shouted, considering slapping the boy.

"Fine." He sighed and turned back to normal "This time for sure!" He fist-pumped "Clone Jutsu!"

After more smoke passed, there was indeed a clone of Naruto, unfortunatly for the blonde, it was passed out on the ground and barely looked a thing like him.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, he's so pathetic!" A girl's voice giggled.

"He totally is!" A boy chuckled.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he couldn't stand being made fun of. It was just too much. He ran out the door, not waiting for Iruka-Sensei to tell him he failed. He couldn't face it.

"Naruto!" Nazo called out, getting ready to run after him.

"Nazo, leave him for now and focus on passing." Iruka told the girl.

"No!" She snarled at him "Maybe if you could control these idiots, he wouldn't run away all the time or cause trouble!" Nazo fled out the door, following Naruto, her ribbons trailing behind her.

"Get back here!" Iruka bellowed, but she paid no attetion. She continued to where she was sure her friend would be.

Sure enough, he was there. Sitiing on the swing, tears falling from his eyes as he rubbed them away.

She knelt in front of him and grabbed one of his hands, stroking circles on his palm. She had no idea why but this seemed to calm him down ever since they were little

_**Five years ago**_

Naruto was excited for to go to the orphanage tonight. He actually had a friend and to make it better she was also his roomate. They didn't normally allow boys and girls to share a room, but apprently she had refused to room with anyone else.

He opened the door to his room and noticed there was a seperator in the middle of it. Curious, he peeked around it and saw the girl, Nazo. She was holding a wooden box in her hands and stroking the top.

She didn't seem to notice him so he coughed to get her attention. Her eyes flicked upwards and she put the box on the dresser next to her bed. They must have put all the furniture in whilst he was at school. Nazo wasn't there that day because, as Naruto later found out, she was suspended for breaking Sasuke's nose.

"Hello Naruto." She said "No one bothered you today, did they?"

He shook his head and beamed "Nope, they all stayed away and didn't call me names or anythin'!"

"That's good." A relieved smile came to her lips "It is nice to share a room with someone as nice as you Naruto."

He blinked "You... you think I'm nice?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise why would I have become friends with you?"

He thought it over and shrugged "Dunno. Still I'm glad you did. Otherwise I might've been alone forever!"

"Same for me. Perhaps I would have had no friends too." She smoothed some creases out of her dress.

"It's good that we found each other then!" He grinned and flopped onto her bed, his eyes wandered towards the wooden box "What is that thing anyways?"

Nazo followed his gaze and bit her lip "It is a music box." She picked it back up and sat on the bed gently, setting it on her lap "See this design." She pointed a thin finger at the lid.

"It's a cherry blossom tree right?"

"Yes, and inside," She twisted a knob and lifted up the lid "Is this."

Spinning upwards came another cherry blossom tree, it was made out of some sort of metal and painted silver and it played a tinkling tune, almost like a lullaby.

"Wow... It's pretty." Naruto stared in fascination "Where'd ya' get it?"

"I-I don't know." Nazo said, fiddling with the knob.

"You don't know? Can you not remember?"

This question sent shivers up Nazo's spine "No. I would prefer not to talk about it please."

"Oookay." Naruto said awkwardly "Well do you wanna go get ramen with me?"

She relaxed her tense muscles, glad of the subject change "Yes, that would be nice."

_**Later that night**_

Nazo's eyes fluttered open to the sound of whimpering. She sat up and yawned.

"N-no, please don't..." Naruto's voice trembled.

She got out of the bed and turned on the little lamp by her bed, it gave enough light to see and she looked past the seperator.

"Naruto are you okay?" She asked quietly.

She watched as he tossed and turned in his bed, she could see he was sweating quite profusely, causing his blonde hair to stick to his forehead.

"No Nazo, don't..."

That suprised her.

_He's having a dream about me? I wonder what's wrong..._

"Don't leave me." He whined.

Oh.

She crept over to him and shook him lightly "Naruto."

He didn't wake up so she shook him slightly harder "Naruto."

He bolted upright "Don't leave!" He yelled.

Slowly he blinked, and turned his head, seeing Nazo with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh thank god!" He clung to her side and she stood still "I thought you had left me all alone!"

_He was scared, that I would leave? Do I mean that much to him already?_

"It's okay Naruto." She wrapped her arms around him "I'll never leave you."

He sniffed "Promise?"

"I promise. And I do not go back on my promises Naruto. because that is my ninja way."

"Will... will you sleep in my bed tonight?"

She was taken aback by his sudden request, but didn't have the heart to refuse "Sure."

She slipped into his bed, facing him. She took his hand underneath the blanket and began to trace circles into it. His eyelids drooped slightly and a smile curved onto his face.

"That feels nice..."

"Okay, then I'll do it until you fall asleep. Just close your eyes Naruto."

He obeyed and, soon enough, she felt his heart slow down to a rhythmic beat and his limbs went limp.

Though she didn't need to, she kept rubbing the circles into his hand, holding it tightly. She found herself not wanting to let go.

_**Present Day**_

Naruto watched as Nazo traced those circles, in a way it was mesmerising. He had no idea why but it always made him feel better. In a strange way, it made him feel loved.

"Are you okay now?" She asked softly.

He nodded dumbly "I'm sorry for running out it's just it-"

"You don't have to explain Naruto. I know. Don't listen to them, you are going to be Hokage one day, I know it." She reassured him.

"You're right. They'd better believe it!" He said, his voice gaining back it's normal cheery tone "But you shouldn't fail your test just for me."

"Naruto, I would never become a Genin without you, who would I have on my team?" She laughed lightly "You are my best friend, and will be forever."

"Thanks Nazo."

"Your welcome, now do you want to go get some ramen? My treat?"

"Really?" His face resembled that of a five-year old girl's who had just been offered a pet pony "Of course!"

_**Ramen Ichiraku**_

Nazo watched as he slurped up noodles and pork, not even bothering with trying to act decent. But then again, he didn't care about things like that. It was one of the things she liked most about him.

Teuchi and Ayame were two of the only adults who treated Naruto like he was just a normal kid, so both Naruto and Nazo had grown close with them.

Nazo knew about Naruto. About why every adult treated him differently. Treated him like he was some kind of monster.

She saw the looks they gave him. The way they backed away when he walked by. And she hated them for it.

He was just a boy. A boy that happened to have been implanted with that demon. Was it his fault? No. Did he ask for it? No.

So she protected Naruto, from all of those who would say he was a monster. Because, at least to her, he most certainly was not.

"Nazo?" Naruto mumbled, his mouth full of ramen.

"Hmm? Sorry I was day-dreaming. What is it?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth before continuing "Do you think they'll let us take the test again?"

Nazo patted his shoulder "Of course they will, don't you worry Naruto. We'll both become Genin together."

He smiled brightly "I hope so! I hope we get put on a team together!"

"Me too Naruto." _Me too..._

Nazo had to go do some shopping so she had paid in advance and left Naruto alone to eat. He bought two more bowls of ramen and was finishing up on his last one when someone sat down next to him.

"Master Mizuki?" He said.

"Hello Naruto." He flashed a smile "How did your test go?"

Naruto sighed as he finished the last gulp of ramen "Not good. I failed. And because I failed, Nazo failed."

"I see..." Mizuki mused as he sat next to the blonde "Well I guess I should tell you a secret. It will help you and Nazo become shinobi without having to take the test again. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Hokage!" The Chunin called out, bursting through the door "We have a big problem!"

"What is it?" The Third Hokage asked, sensing his alarm.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki sir! He's stolen the secret manuscript!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, making the appropirate hand sign as the scroll had instructed.

Two identical clones appeared by his side.

"Yes!" He jumped into the air "I finally did it!"

The clones vanished as he danced around "Now I'm sure to become a shinobi, and Nazo can advance with me!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they say.

Nazo leapt down from a tree into the clearing where Naruto was.

"Oh hey!" He greeted her "Guess what?"

"Naruto what on earth did you do!" She shouted, her voice unusally panicky "Everyone's searching for you!"

He frowned "They are? Why?"

Nazo pointed to the big scroll on his back "Because you stole that secret scroll!"

His eyes widened "This? But Mizuki-Sensei said it was a scroll that taught a good ninjutsu, that if a person mastered, they could become a shinobi!"

"And you believed him!" She waved her arms about "Naruto he was lying! That is a scroll handed down to the Hokages of the Hidden Leaf Village! If anyone else got their hands on it, they could bring down our village!"

"What? You're kidding right!" He grimaced.

"I'm afraid she is correct, Naruto." A cold voice interuppted them.

Both their heads turned towards the direction of the sound .

"Mizuki." Nazo growled "How could you betray your own village?"

He laughed humourlessly "They are weak fools, ones who hate on their own kind. You know how they despise Naruto, don't you?"

"Who cares what they think!" She snapped at him.

"They really hate me?" He said quietly "But why?"

"Don't answer that Mizuki."

"Well he does want to know, so I'll tell him if you won't." He smirked "Naruto, inside you there is-"

A kunai knife came flying at him, so he had to dodge. He barely made it as it scraped his arm, leaving a small gash.

He snarled "Now you're gonna pay, you little brat!" He chucked a ninja star at her.

But Naruto threw one of his knives at it, diverting it to hit a tree instead.

Mizuki glared at the young boy "You asked for it." He pulled the massive ninja star off of his back. He grinned sadistically as he cast the star towards the blonde.

Naruto crouched down as he awaited the impact. He heard a thud, but he did not feel anything.

He opened his eyes and saw Nazo standing over him, the giant star in her back. She smiled weakly and a droplet of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Nazo!" He yelled "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Naruto." She croaked "Run."

"But-"

"Run!"

And so he did.

He ran and ran and ran. He didn't care that he was close to fainting, he just felt scared. Scared for his life, scared for Nazo's life. He finally ran out of breath and hid behind a bush.

Mizuki jumped after Naruto, following the blur of orange clothes and yellow hair. He got close enough and pitched a kunai at him. It hit his arm straight on and, with a strangled cry, he fell to the ground.

Mizuki followed him down to the ground, where he found the boy leaning with his back against a tree, panting heavily.

"So, you finally give up? Hand me the scroll Naruto and you and I can travel to another village, become rich and famous for our brave deeds. You know you want to." Mizuki lied, sparing no thought to the boys well-being.

"You have a truly evil soul. I have always seen it. I should have guessed something like this would have happened sooner or later." He panted and a sudden loud bang, caught Mizuki's attention.

He noticed smoke billowing around Naruto and let out an irritated sigh "Nazo, do you never tire of playing tricks?"

She coughed and spat out some blood "You're one to talk, you traitor." She hissed.

"I don't see why you protect that little idiot anyways. he's a freak."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Naruto happened to be listening from behind a bush.

"He is just a normal boy. It is you who judge him to be something he is not."

"You know he has that demon inside of him. Infact you are only kid who knows about that, somehow you found out."

Naruto's heart thudded painfully hard against his ribs

_D-demon?_

"I saw it inside of him, but he is so much more than that. He is the kindest person I have ever met."

"He is the creature that destoyed the village! He is the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki sneered.

Naruto could've sworn for a moment the world stopped spinning.

_I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox? B-but how? Why? I don't understand?_

"He is a monster, a creature that is beyond retribution. He is the evil one."

"You're right."

Naruto was near tears, and now his best friend was actually agreeing with that statement?

"That is what a monster is. But Naruto is nothing like that. He is an amazing friend, you all shun him, but he never tries to hurt you. He has never given you reason not to trust him. And yet here you are. Trying to murder him."

"Murder is a word used for those who kill people who do not deserve it. He is still that creature and he must be killed!"

"Naruto is my best friend. I care for him deeply, and I will die protecting him." She stumbled towards the older ninja, pulling the kunai out of her arm, tossing it away and attempting a battle stance.

"Then you will die in vain!" He drew the massive ninja star on his back again, aiming for her throat.

"Stop!" Naruto cried out, as he jumped out of the bushes, standing in front of Nazo "Leave her alone!"

"The nine-tailed brat." Mizuki spat "I suppose you heard all of that? Well now you know. You are truly a monster."

"That may be." Naruto's lips curled up into a vicious snarl "But if you lay one hand on her, I'll kill you!" He roared furiously.

Out of nowhere he summoned what must have been at least one hundred clones, surrounding himself and Mizuki.

"H-how?" He stuttered as he eyed up all of his opponents.

"You didn't think I could master that technique? Well I'll show you!" And with those words he began his assult on the older shinobi.

"...I think I may have overdone it a _tiny _bit." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Nazo looked at the beaten, bruised and passed out ninja on the ground and shrugged "That bastard deserved it." She reached into her pouch with minor difficulty and pulled out a familiar object.

"How did you get that...?" Naruto stared in awe at the ninja headband. The sign of the Leaf Village Shinobi.

"What, you can sneak out a secret scroll but I can't steal one lousy headband?" She joked and walked towards him "It's for you. Because you will always be a ninja, no matter what anyone says." She pulled his goggles off and tied it around his forehead, keeping his fringe in place.

Without thinking he hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"N-Naruto, my back." She cringed in pain and he let go.

"Sorry, but thanks! This is amazing!" He said excitedly.

She smiled but it quickly vanished "I am sorry Naruto." She said sadly.

"Sorry?" He said, puzzled "Sorry for what?"

"I am sorry for not telling you about the demon inside of you. But it was an order from the Hokage himself and I thought if you knew, you might not want to be friends with me."

"That's insane, you have no reason to be sorry Nazo! I'll always be your friend, no matter what!" He told her.

"Good. And I you. " She put a hand on his shoulder "We should get this traitor back to village. Can you carry him?"

Naruto lifted Mizuki onto his shoulders and nodded "You sure you are alright to get back?"

"I am fine, don't worry. Let's go."

The two friends sped back to the village, both not realising what a massive journey they had just embarked on.

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAY FOR CLICHE ENDINGS! I hope this was okay, I tried. Please R&R, I will love you forever if you do. Goodbye for now my friends!**


End file.
